Hasta siempre mi amor LUCAYA
by Lizes
Summary: El destino es incierto pero lo que si es cierto es que tarde o temprano llegara.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Maya**

-¿No puedes quedarte? – pregunto Lucas mirándome con suplica.

Esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba casi me hicieron desistir, pero no podía seguir con él, no cuando él no me amaba y seguía llorando por los rincones por Riley, su ex que lastimosamente se suicidó al enterarse de que estaba embarazada de SU hijo.

-Te extrañare mucho – dije mirando a mi mejor amigo.

Había conocido a Lucas desde que la maestra Dulce nos sentó juntos el tercer día de clase en jardín de niños, creo desde ese momento ya lo amaba, lástima que él nunca lo supo.

Lucas era tan guapo y caballeroso, todo un orgullo para mí y para su familia. Hace unos años había terminado su carrera de arquitectura y ahora ya trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, era imposible no ver el orgullo del señor Friar al mirar a su hijo menor.

\- Te quiero, recuérdalo siempre, echare en falta tu presencia en el apartamento – te amo debías de decir imbécil si en realidad quieres que me quede.

\- Yo también te quiero, te llamare cuando llegue, adiós – le di un simple abrazo pero fue el más largo y triste de mi vida.

\- Hasta siempre mi amor – le susurre antes caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje, sin ninguna vez mirar atrás, no soportaría verlo una vez más.

 **Lucas**

Escuche como vagamente una persona hablaba en el televisor, no tenías ganas de ni siquiera de verlo, mi vida era una total mierda.

Hoy finalmente mi menudita amiga se había rendido de mí y se había ido a Nueva York según ella para buscar trabajo pero yo sabía que era por mí, no la culpaba ¿Quién querría en realidad estar con una persona jodida como yo?

\- Ay cariño ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? – pregunte mirando la fotografía de Riley que aun colgaba de la pared.

Mi hermosa novia se había quitado la vida después de que se enterara de que estaba embarazada, aún no sabía porque miércoles lo había hecho. Era cierto que no estábamos casados ni nada pero yo me haría cargo, nunca la hubiera dejado sola, no sé qué se cruzó por su cabeza cuando lo hizo y supongo que no lo sabría nunca.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Esa jodida pregunta me llenaba la cabeza todos los días, supongo es misma era la que me hacía tomar hasta perder el conocimiento, ahora ya no tenía nadie que cuidara de mí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo me levante del sofá y camine hacia el pequeño bar del apartamento.

Rápidamente la botella de whisky empezó a vaciarse, el dolor que sentía disminuía un tercio cuando tomaba alcohol, había veces que lograba verla cuando hacia eso.

\- Hola Lucas, veo que lo hiciste de nuevo ¿eh? – esa voz, esa hermosa voz sonó de nuevo en mi cabeza.

\- Acuéstalo Riley, luego regresa y hablaremos seriamente – dijo una profunda voz.

 **Tercera persona.**

La mujer ayudo al hombre a acostarse en la cama susurrándole palabras de ánimo en el oído.

La mujer sentía tanto no poder hacer más por él, si, había sido egoísta con él al sacarse la vida sin siquiera pensar en él pero aun lo amaba y se preocupaba por él.

\- Ya está – informo Riley volviendo a la sala donde el hombre, vestido totalmente de negro al igual que ella, ya esperaba sentado en el sofá donde Lucas había estado anteriormente.

\- Ven aquí Riley – pidió el hombre.

Ella acato inmediatamente a la orden del hombre y se sentó junto a él.

\- Riley como ya sabes tú has roto el ciclo de la vida, has arruinado lo que ya estaba escrito. Tú aun no deberías haber muerto, sin embargo te tiraste del tercer piso de un edificio sin más, has roto todas las reglas del que está ahí – indico él hombre señalando hacia arriba.

Riley asintió con gesto culpable, sus castaños cabellos cayeron sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo.

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- Lo sé pero eso no es suficiente, además de tu vida has terminado con la de uno que venía en camino – los ojos de la castaña se inundaron.

-Ni siquiera lo sabía, de haberlo sabido jamás lo hubiera hecho – se defendió Riley mirando a los ojos a su mentor.

\- Lo sé pero aun así paso, si tan solo te hubieras detenido a pensar – la regaño el hombre moreno.

\- Moriría de todos modos, el cáncer había vuelto.

Riley no se había suicidado por el embarazo, de hecho ella había sido totalmente ajena a ese hecho. En realidad ella había visto los resultados pero los que le confirmaban que la leucemia había vuelto, esa terrible enfermedad con la que tuvo que luchar los primeros quince años de su vida, esa que ella pensó nunca volver a ver, aquella que la había hecho cometer la peor decisión de su vida.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto con desesperación Riley, ver a su amor era una agonía más de la que ya sentía.

\- No te preocupes por eso, tú ayudaras, pero a su tiempo – le aseguro el moreno mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

\- El mundo de Lucas Friar cambiara totalmente, ya lo veras.

 _Eso espero_ pensó Riley mirando la fotografía que Lucas aún conservaba de ellos, los tres – Lucas, Maya y ella – sonriendo felizmente en la fiesta de Noche Buena. Recordaba demasiado bien esa vez, fue cuando Maya finalmente le había confesado que ella estaba enamorada de Lucas y que ella haría todo por su felicidad aunque eso incluyera tragarse las lágrimas y sentimientos para verlo feliz.

\- Eso espero Valentín – dijo en un susurro agónico.

Además de arruinarle la felicidad a Lucas también se la había arruinado a Maya, aquella persona con la que tantas veces había reído, aquella que había sido una amiga y hermana a pesar de haber estado enamorada de su novio.

Ahora le tocaba a ella tragarse las lágrimas y sus sentimientos, ella ya había elegido desde que se había lanzado desde aquel tercer piso aquella primavera, ahora ella vería la felicidad pero desde el otro lado del escenario.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Ella está ahí de nuevo. El olor de su piel y el suave sabor de sus labios hacen que su respiración se acelere. Su largo y suave cabello caen sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto angelical. Ella está de nuevo con él, como todas las noches cuando dormía, ella está allí como un hermoso ángel que lo cuidaba, SU ángel.

\- Tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora Lucas, hazla feliz y por favor tú también trata de serlo – y sin más desapareció.

\- Papá es tan lindo cuando duerme ¿no? – susurro alguien.

\- Es tan guapo, espero que salgas igual que él. Yo tampoco estoy tan mal pero preferiría ver otro rostro como el suyo.

Lucas se removió un poco sintiendo a alguien entre sus brazos.

\- Casi despertó – rió la misma voz – Estaba pensado anoche y quisiera que tengas un pequeño parquecito en la nueva casa, tal vez un columpio y un sube y baja – se oyó de nuevo la risa – Tomara esa pequeña patada como un sí.

Lucas finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos acuosos que te hacían sentir que nadabas debajo del agua. Maya estaba allí a su lado con una gran sonrisa y algo que realmente lo sorprendió, un pequeño bulto en su vientre.

\- ¿Maya? – pregunto confundido Lucas frotándose los ojos.

Maya le sonrió abiertamente antes de volver a recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho descubierto.

\- Hola mi amor – beso suavemente su pecho.

Lucas se quedó helado en su lugar tensado los brazos alrededor de Maya.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Lucas tratando de sonar normal, aunque nada de eso era normal, en especial el que Maya Hart estuviera casi desnuda con un vientre de embarazada y en la misma cama que él.

\- Nada inusual, el bebé me despertó otra vez hace unas horas, aún faltan tres meses pero él al parecer ya quiere salir – murmuro Maya perezosamente acariciando su vientre.

Y allí, a un costado de la mesita de noche estaba lo más raro que le había pasado. Un enorme cuadro de él y Maya juntos, y besándose, ambos vestidos de novios.

Lucas se tensó aún más. Sin hacer hincapié de lo que hacía se levantó de la cama haciendo que una total inesperada Maya cayera sobre la cama aturdida y confundida.

Cuando Lucas llego al baño cerró la puerta con llave y por poco empezó a hiperventilar.

\- ¿Lucas estas bien? – pregunto Maya intentando abrir la puerta.

\- Si, es que me vino la urgencia fisiológica – grito Lucas diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Esta bien cariño, iré a preparar el desayuno ¿quieres café o zumo de naranja?

\- Zumo de naranja – respondió Lucas.

Luego se oyeron los pasos de la rubia alejándose de la habitacion.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso anoche? – grito Lucas mirándose al espejo, en un grado de desesperación se estiro el cabello dolorosamente.

\- Esto es solo un sueño, tranquilízate Friar, es solo un sueño, aunque uno bastante raro y perturbador.

Después de probar despertar tomando como diez duchas frías se rindió y decidió que lo mejor era seguir con toda esta locura, tal vez si veía lo que pasaba terminaría todo más rápido.

\- Maya ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Lucas al encontrar a Maya en el piso de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando el castaño se acercó más a ella vio que las lágrimas eran por la risa que estaba sacudiendo sin parar su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

\- Si, yo solo... – dijo Maya rompiéndose por la risa.

\- Okay, ven, levántate que el piso esta frio – le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una vez que Maya se hubo levantado del piso y tranquilizado, un poco, Lucas empezó a preparar el café para ella, sabía que la rubia no podía sobrevivir sin él.

\- ¿No era zumo de naranja lo que querías?

\- Es para ti – explico Lucas.

\- Lucas ¿acaso olvidaste que el médico me lo prohibió? – pregunto Maya frunciendo el ceño.

Lucas miro el pote de café que tenía en sus manos y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Lucas mirándola con pena, seguro fue toda una batalla la primera vez.

Maya Hart era conocida por amar el café, algunos dirían que amaba el café más que a su propia vida, es más, se podía decir que el segundo nombre de Maya era café, era el yin de su yang, almas gemelas, era imposible que ella lo hubiera dejado.

\- Parece que te golpeaste la cabeza demasiado fuerte ayer ¿quieres ir al doctor? – pregunto Maya sacándole el pote de café a Lucas.

\- No, yo solo necesito salir a caminar un rato – susurro Lucas. Si iba al doctor y le contaba lo que le estaba sucediendo le diría que estaba totalmente loco, su próxima parada seria el centro de psiquiatría del condado.

\- ¿No tomaras el desayuno?

\- Más tarde, ya vuelvo – dijo Lucas antes de salir por la puerta del apartamento.

 _Okay, esto está cada vez más raro_ pensó Lucas mientras caminaba por la calle, esa era su calle, ese era su apartamento, esa era su vida, lo único diferente era que esa no era SU Maya.

\- Lucas – lo llamo alguien a su espalda.

\- ¿Farkle?

\- ¿Quién más? – bromeo Farkle abrazando a Lucas.

\- ¿Hace cuánto ya no nos vemos? ¿Tres años?- pregunto Lucas.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Hace más de cuatro años que no nos vemos amigo, no desde lo de Riley, ah y te vi una vez más en tu boda, hace como dos años – Farkle explico.

\- Con que sí.

Riley también había muerto allí, tal vez había viajado en el futuro o algo así. No. Eso era imposible, él nunca podría estar con Maya ni en el mundo más loco del mundo.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-¿Cómo fue que llegue a terminar con Maya? – pregunto Lucas mientras revolvía el azúcar en su taza de café negro.

Le había contado a Farkle una larga y estúpida historia sobre como perdió la memoria por un estúpido golpe que incluía a un niño y a un bate de beisbol, y Farkle por alguna razón le creyó.

\- Eso fue lo que pregunte la vez que los vi besándose – explico Farkle con una estúpida sonrisa en sus finos labios.

\- ¿Qué dijiste tú?

\- Yo, bueno, al principio no creí que en serio querías a Maya, solo creí que la estabas usando para olvidar a Riley.

Lucas asintió mirándolo fijamente, tal vez Farkle tenía las respuestas que buscaba, porque era obvio que este no era solo un sueño, y si lo era, era el sueño más largo y extraño del mundo que había tenido en toda su vida.

\- ¿Más café? – pregunto la camarera demasiado coqueta que jugaba provocativamente sus rizos rojizos.

\- No gracias, me lo acabaron de servir – murmuro Lucas antes de volver su mirada a Farkle.

\- Yo quiero un poco más – la muchacha sonrió triunfante sirviéndole un poco más de café a Farkle.

\- Luego vuelvo – sentencio la mujer demasiada coqueta, Farkle bufo.

\- Bien y ¿Cómo te convenciste que la quería? – insistió Lucas antes de beber su café con cuidado de no quemarse.

\- Tú le demostraste tu amor de la forma más sincera.

Farkle se obligó a continuar, la mirada de Lucas no transmitía mucha paciencia que digamos.

\- Tú dijiste que la amabas.

\- ¿Dije que la amaba? ¿Eso es todo?

\- No, tú se lo dijiste frente de todos, incluso frente de Riley.

\- ¿Cómo?

Farkle no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que su teléfono empezó a sonar sin parar.

\- Lo siento Lucas, es hora de que me vaya – informo Farkle sacando unos cuantos billetes para pagar la mitad de su cuenta.

\- ¿Te veré de vuelta?

\- No por ahora, tal vez en unos meses, voy de camino a Italia, estoy dirigiendo una sucursal de la empresa Minkus allí. Fue bueno verte Lucas, saludos a Maya

Y sin más se fue. Genial, pensó Lucas mientras sacaba su billetera, ahora la única persona que tenía para responder sus preguntas se había ido.

Al volver al apartamento oyó la voz de una mujer que no era la de Maya, sonaba como la de...

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Hola Lucas, llegas justo a tiempo para tomar una rica limonada – expreso con cariño la mujer mientras revolvía el líquido verdoso en la jarra de vidrio.

La madre de Lucas tenía unos cuarenta y algo, era igual de alta que Maya y tenía los ojos de Lucas, grandes y verdes, los favoritos de Maya. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos grises y una blusa violeta. Parecía más mayor de lo Lucas recordaba pero se alegraba de verla.

\- Hola mamá – se acercó y la abrazo.

\- Oh ya volviste – señalo Maya cuando entro a la cocina llevando un plato con aperitivos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada importante, tu papá ya está esperándote para jugar un partido de cartas en la sala de estar.

\- Bien ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Lucas.

Maya negó con la cabeza y beso suavemente su mejilla.

\- No hace falta amor, tu mamá ya lo hizo, además creo que podré moverme libremente unos cuantos meses más.

\- Bien – asintió antes de salir de la cocina.

\- Él parece un tanto aturdido Maya ¿sabes algo de eso?

\- Nop, creo que ha estado algo estresado por el bebé, tal vez deba dejarlo descansar un poco, tal vez una salida con los chicos el fin de semana.

\- ¿Y dejar a su esposa embarazada en casa? Olvídalo, ya hare yo algo para que se relaje un poco.

Maya negó con la cabeza divertida, adoraba a su suegra, en especial desde que le dijo que ella había sido la salvación de su hijo, después de la muerte de Riley todos en la familia se habían quedado tristes, ella había sido una parte esencial de la vida de todos ellos y también en la suya, no sería olvidada tan fácilmente.

\- Valentín no sé si esto funcione, Lucas está más confundido que nunca, le hubiéramos dado una advertencia antes.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué finalmente termine en un centro psiquiátrico? Olvídalo, él estará bien, además el angelito que tiene la rubia lo hará comprender muchas cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. ¿Qué nos pasó?

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? – pregunto Maya mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Lucas no sabía qué hacer, ver llorar a una mujer era su punto débil y en especial las embarazadas.

-¿Qué nos pasó Mario? ¿Por qué te andas besando con hombres? – Lucas no se aguantó y soltó una risa mal disimulada.

\- Maya, tranquila, solo es Facebook, puede ser un simple error – trato de calmarla Lucas acariciando suavemente su espalda.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, él no puede hacer eso, es Mario Casas; es decir ¿Qué le están pasando los hombres de verdad? ¿Acaso todos los verdaderos hombres se volverán gay?

\- Auch, eso dolió – bromeo Lucas riendo.

Maya se ruborizo ligeramente antes de sentarse en su regazo y abrazarlo.

\- Lo siento, estoy segura que tú no lo eres aunque ya he oído de personas que por vergüenza a asumirlo se casan y tienen familias y...- Maya se cayó y miro a Lucas como si en realidad hubiera descubierto su secreto.

\- Oh no, no, no. Yo soy un hombre de verdad, no dudes de eso – dijo Lucas herido en su hombría.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ya no me haces el amor? – Lucas se quedó helado mirándola.

Las mejillas de Maya estaban sonrojadas ligeramente pero era más que obvio que eso era un colosal reclamo.

\- Maya no quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti ni al bebé – se excusó Lucas sintiendo de repente incomodo tenerla sobre sus piernas.

\- No lo harás, el doctor dijo que podíamos – susurro Maya con timidez.

Si para Maya era incómodo para Lucas era un total calvario.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas de que Lucas había despertado allí. Aun no podía acostumbrarse despertar abrazado a Maya, ni verla con poca ropa, ni escuchar cómo le hablaba al bebé. A veces él mismo quería hablarle también a ese ser que estaba allí, después de todo también era su hijo, pero el miedo a encariñarse era mayor a su deseo por hacerlo.

\- Maya yo solo tengo miedo, no es por nada en particular.

\- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo por algo? – pregunto ella recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Lucas sintió como su camisa empezó a humedecerse.

\- No cariño, no llores por favor – pidió Lucas acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué ya ni siquiera me besas?

\- Si te beso.

\- No, no lo haces.

\- ¿Y cuando voy al trabajo que es lo que hago para despedirme?

\- ¿Llamas a eso un beso? ¿Lucas Friar llama a eso un beso? Yo diría que es más como una leve caricia, una muy corta de hecho – reclamo Maya mirándolo a los ojos, Lucas pudo ver en ellos el enojo y la confusión.

También era confuso para él, tenía que acostumbrarse básicamente de la nada a besar a la que en su mundo era su mejor amiga. Además de eso también tenía acostumbrarse a que ella entrara a veces desnuda al baño mientras él se bañaba, también a escuchar que ella lo llamara amor o cariño o gilipollas, a veces cuando se enojaba.

\- Maya yo solo quiero evitar llegar a algo más descabellado – expreso Lucas acariciando su mejilla.

\- Mmmm – fue la respuesta de Maya mientras lo miraba severamente.

El timbre libró de su aprieto a Lucas, y dejando a Maya suavemente en el sofá se levantó a abrir.

\- Es Grace – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lucas es su horario, tú mismo la contrataste para que venga a esta hora – explico Maya.

\- Ah.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Maya de repente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es nuestro aniversario.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamo Lucas asustado.

Si algo había aprendido Lucas de su madre, era que si un hombre olvidaba el aniversario de matrimonio o su cumpleaños, simplemente se formaría la tercera guerra mundial.

\- Debiste ver tu rostro. No te hagas Lucas, tu sabes bien a donde – río Maya.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lucas mientras la veía reír, su rostro se iluminaba como un rayo de luz cuando sonreía haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

\- Buenos días - saludo Grace entrando a la sala.

Grace era una mujer de mediana edad, menudita y pelirroja, tenía unas leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos grises; vestía un vestido largo floreado azul y un abrigo de vaquero. Grace tenía la mirada amable y bastante agradable a pesar de que parecía algo cansada.

\- Buenos días Grace ¿Cómo está Parker? - pregunto Maya antes de sentarse en el sofá, cada vez se la notaba más grande e incómoda.

\- Muy bien señora Friar - respondió Grace.

El rostro de Lucas cambio totalmente, como si hubiera descubierto por primera vez que Maya había pasado de ser Hart a ser Friar.

\- Mmmm buenos días, ya vuelvo - susurro Lucas antes de caminar hasta su habitación.

Esto era demasiado, se sentía sucio y desleal, sentía que estaba de alguna forma engañando a Riley, ella debía ser a la que llamaban señora Friar, no Maya.

Un raro sentimiento se instaló en su corazón, uno de amargura y ¿rencor? Sentía que de repente que odiaba a Maya, un loco e insensato sentimiento, ella no había tenido la culpa de nada de esto pero de igual manera siguió haciéndolo.

\- ¿Amor has visto mi cartera? - pregunto Maya entrando a la habitación.

\- No - fue todo lo que dijo Lucas acostado boca para arriba en la cama mientras seguía mirando el techo de la habitación.

\- Ah, ahí está - Lucas oyó los pasos de Maya caminando por la habitación.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunto ella subiéndose a la cama.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- A la ecografía – contesta Maya antes de bajarse de la cama en silencio y con el semblante demasiado sereno.

 ** _Hola lindas personas que leen la historia, les agradezco inmensamente a las que lo hacen y comentan._**

 ** _Actualizare tres veces por semanas, no sé muy bien que días serán esos pero serán tres veces por semana y tratare de hacer capítulos más largos._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el cap., besos (=_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón. Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Jajaja.**

 **Disfrútenlo y besos**

* * *

\- Señora Friar puede pasar – dijo la enfermera.

Maya sin hacer caso ya de Lucas se levantó poniendo su bolso sobre sus hombros y entro al consultorio. Lucas con pasos más lentos la siguió, sabía que Maya estaba molesta, se había dado cuenta apenas habían llegado al hospital, ninguna palabra había cruzado por sus labios en todo el trayecto hasta allí.

\- Buenos días Maya – saludo la doctora Harrison con una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Maya.

\- Buenos días Melinda – Maya le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita?

El silencio de ambos hizo que Melinda entendiera que esa pregunta estuvo de más.

Lucas y Maya se sentaron frente al escritorio de la doctora sin tocarse ni un pelo, no había contacto, no había nada, y la doctora y la enfermera que la acompañaba se percataron de ese detalle.

\- Bien, ah, Maya puedes ir a ponerte la bata – ella asintió y siguiendo a la enfermera desapareció por la puerta.

\- Lucas ¿está todo bien? ¿Se pelearon? – Lucas sorprendido por la franqueza de la doctora pregunto:

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

La doctora Harrison frunció el ceño como si no entendiera su pregunta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted? ¿Estas molesto también conmigo?

\- No, yo solo estoy algo confundido.

Melinda lo miro con cautela y preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué dices que nos peleamos?

\- Bueno, en primer lugar porque siempre que los veo juntos ustedes parecen unos locos enamorados, sin embargo hoy parecen unos totales extraños.

Lucas no sabiendo que decir solo se le quedo mirando sopesando sus opciones.

\- Y también porque tú sueles ser él que la acompaña a cambiarse no Sara – añadió la doctora.

\- Estamos bien, solo estamos pasando por una situación algo difícil.

La doctora asintió no tan convencida y empezó a escribir en su libreta, se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

\- Maya es una chica excepcional, ha pasado por varias cosas y tú lo sabes, a pesar de eso aun sabe amar, en especial a ti y al bebé. No te imaginas ni un poco cuanto lo hace, no dejes nunca que una tonta pelea destruya algo tan mágico como lo de ustedes – dijo la doctora Harrison sin mirarlo, aun escribiendo en su libreta.

Lucas iba a preguntarle algo pero un grito desgarrador desde la otra habitacion los alerto, era el grito de Maya.

\- MI BEBÉ – ese grito además de desgarrar el corazón de Lucas hizo que todo su cuerpo se quedara rígido.

La doctora Harrison no espero ni dos segundos antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitacion donde se suponía le harían la ecografía a Maya.

Lucas tardo más en reaccionar pero también a socorrerla. Cuando entro a la habitacion vio como la doctora revisaba y trataba de calmar a Maya, quien a su vez no paraba de llorar y agitarse.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Lucas sin saber qué hacer.

La enfermera quien llamaba a alguien por teléfono le señalo con la cabeza hacia el vestido azul de maternidad de Maya donde yacía una mancha roja de sangre.

Lucas sin dudarlo y tratando de ayudar a la doctora Harrison se acercó a Maya, quien seguía lloriqueando y pidiendo que salven al bebé.

\- Tranquila cariño –le susurro Lucas.

Maya no tardo en acoplarse como una niña entre sus brazos, Lucas podía sentir su llanto, y en especial los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

\- Ya llegaron – oyó Lucas que decía la enfermera.

Unos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y subieron a Maya a ella.

\- ¿Dónde la llevan? – cuestiono enojado Lucas.

\- A la sala de operaciones, solo para hacer un control general, no te preocupes Lucas – trato de tranquilizarlo la doctora antes de ir tras Maya.

Nunca había tenido que esperar tanto en su vida. Todo lo que le hacían era negar con la cabeza y decir "No lo sé señor".

\- No mamá, creo que le están haciendo unos análisis, ya llevan ahí una hora – tratando de sacarse la dolorosa espera llamo a su madre, quien para su mala su suerte había viajado a Texas para visitar al abuelo.

\- Oh Lucas lo siento tanto, quisiera estar ahí contigo.

\- Está bien, gracias mamá.

Finalmente haciendo acto de presencia la doctora salió de la habitacion a la cual habían ingresado a Maya hace varios minutos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta Lucas con impaciencia haciendo que por poco la derrumbe.

La doctora sonríe triste mirándolo, lo cual hace que Lucas se preocupe mucho más de lo que ya está.

\- Tranquilo Lucas, ella está bien – sin siquiera ser consciente Lucas se relaja un poco más.

-¿Y el bebé?

\- Ambos lo están, por ahora.

\- ¿Por ahora? – pregunta consternado.

Con palabras bastante difíciles la doctora Harrison le explica a Lucas la situación de bebé. Cuando le pide que le explique en español ella sonríe y contesta:

\- Ella tendrá que pasar los siguientes meses de embarazo en cama, le daré algunos medicamentos pero sobretodo reposo, se quedara esta noche en observación.

\- Pero apenas tiene seis meses, ella no durara ni dos días en la cama.

La mueca de "Pobrecillo, lo que le costara mantenerla en cama" que hizo la doctora preocupo más a Lucas.

\- Suerte campeón – murmuro la doctora dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Claro, pero espera que las enfermeras salgan.

De vuelta a la espera se sentó en la silla y cuando finalmente las dos enfermeras que atendieron a Maya, él entro.

Maya estaba dormida, totalmente blanca y fría, el corazón de Lucas se encogió aún más al verla así.

\- Oh cariño – susurro con dolor, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció se detuvo a observarla con calma. Era hermosa, siempre lo supo pero solo en ese momento empezó a darle importancia.

Su largo y rubio cabello peinado hacia un lado, sus largas y tupidas pestañas, sus hermosos labios rosas, su pequeña naricita, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue aquello que sintió que se movió bajo sus manos.

\- Hola – probó Lucas por primera vez hablar con él.

\- Soy Lucas, y se supone que también soy tu papá y todo eso – empezó a decir.

\- Por favor ponte bien y protégela, a pesar de que no te conozco aún sé que la amas, no permitas que le ocurra nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Cuando Lucas abrió los ojos al día siguiente lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos celestes mirándolo de forma pensativa, como si tratara de descubrir sus secretos. Maya yacía con la espalda recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas blancas, mirándolo de forma ausente.

\- Hey – dijo él acariciándole con los dedos el blanco pómulo de su rostro.

Maya parpadeo rápidamente como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, como si no hubiera estado mirándolo. Le dio lo que debió una suave sonrisa pero que salió más como una mueca forzada, y tratando de no parecer desesperada dijo:

\- Hola ¿Qué sucedió? – los ojos de Lucas trataron de hacer contacto con los suyos pero ella no lo miraba a los ojos, en cambio desvió la mirada a sus manos, que seguían moviéndose nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

Lucas se sintió como la peor persona del mundo, tenía a una mujer embarazada y necesitada de su cariño, y todo lo que él seguía haciendo era alejarla y de paso dañarla. Soltó un largo y sufrido suspiro y se prometió no volver a alejarla, si ese era un sueño ya despertaría y entre tanto se haría cargo de Maya.

\- Tuviste un problema, pero el bebé está bien – se apresuró a decir cuando vio la expresión de alarma de Maya.

\- Llamare al doctor – dijo y fue en busca de la enfermera.

Media hora después Maya yacía tendida sobre la cama mientras la doctora Harrison le pasaba la máquina de ultrasonido sobre su vientre, primero una imagen borrosa empezó a forma, segundos después un latido constante y fuerte empezó a oírse en toda la habitación.

Lucas soltó una temblorosa exclamación mientras le daba un suave apretón a la mano de Maya, sintiéndose aliviado y aturdido a la vez por aquel raro sentimiento en su interior. No quería querer a ese bebé, pero desde que lo sintió algo en su interior hizo clic y todo lo que creía creer lentamente empezó a cambiar.

\- Gracias – susurro Maya.

Él esperaba ver lágrimas cayendo, pero lo único que vio fue una sonrisa de completa satisfacción. No lo entendía, aunque estas alturas no entendía ya nada. La imagen se hacía más clara, y más real, tendrían un hijo.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo en total silencio, Maya seguía sin hablar mucho, algo totalmente impropio de ella. La ayudo a bajar del auto y después de cambiarla con un vestido de algodón la obligo a descansar, para su sorpresa ella no opuso resistencia y se durmió tan pronto su cabeza toco la almohada.

Lucas decidió trabajar desde la habitación, así podía controlarla y evitar que hiciera esfuerzos. En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormido, dejándose vencer por el sueño, con la cabeza metida en aquella persona que dormía a su lado y que debía proteger.

\- No lo sé, lo amo pero su frialdad me está matando…- oyó él vagamente entre sueños.

Empezó a despertar y se removió en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Maya sentada en el sofá cerca de la cama, envuelta en una bata blanca, usando sus pantuflas de conejos, y con la concentración total en la pintura que seguía retocando con cortas pinceladas. Sostenía su teléfono contra su hombro mientras sacando la lengua inconscientemente trazaba varias líneas. Lucas la miro con admiración, su belleza era sorprendente, los rayos de sol la hacían ver como un ángel, un ángel muy embarazado, pensó él deseando tener una cámara cerca.

Cuando estuvo bien despierto Lucas supo que debía empezar su gran batalla, mantenerla en cama. No podía decir que seria fácil porque no lo seria en definitiva, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

\- Buenos días – dijo Lucas poniéndose en su frente.

\- Lo siento mamá pero tengo que colgar, te llamo más tarde.

Maya colgó y dejo el aparato sobre la mesa, al igual que los pinceles y las brochas. Lucas se paró junto a ella, y sorprendiendo a ambos se inclinó y la beso. La beso de una forma que ni siquiera podía recordar haber hecho nunca. No era un beso salvaje ni uno duro, era uno largo, dulce y profundo a la vez, como si pusiera toda su alma en ello.

Cuando se separaron Maya estaba sonrojada y sin aliento, Lucas lo noto y por alguna razón se sintió feliz, le gustaban los labios de Maya, eran suaves y rellenos, y tenían un dulce sabor a fresa y menta. Esa ahora era su razón de vivir, no lo había pedido pero era lo que tenía.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ella pasando su mano por la barba de tres días de su rostro.

Lucas le sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza la abrazo con fuerza, la quería con él, siempre la había querido pero no de esa forma, pero estaba casi seguro que lo haría dentro de poco.

\- Deja eso y vamos a la cocina ¿Se te apetecen unos waffles?

\- Claro ¿Seguro que estas bien? – pregunto de nuevo ella con preocupación.

\- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Tengo una sensación en el pecho que me molesta, como si algo malo fuera a pasarnos – logro decir ella acariciando su vientre.

\- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que tú y el bebé estén bien, no te preocupes ¿sí? – la reverencia que había en la voz de Lucas parecieron calmarla.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno, y luego, si eres buena, veremos esas sentimentales películas de chica que quieres ver – bromeo Lucas.

\- De acuerdo, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo – y por primera vez en semanas, Lucas sintió que ya no mentía.

#######################

\- ¿Cómo has estado Lucas? – pregunto la cajera del supermercado agitando sus pestañas llenas de rímel.

Lucas miro a la mujer sin recordar mucho su nombre, la había visto un par de veces cuando Maya lo había obligado a comprar sus raros antojos de nutela y papas fritas, y en todas las veces que la había visto no había logrado, aunque quisiera, ignorar su largo coqueteo, que iba de preguntas incomodas a su número de teléfono.

\- Hola…mmm – dijo él tratando mantener los ojos lejos de su escote.

\- Lidia, y por favor amor, déjate de hacerte el difícil ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el club 29?

Aunque la mujer fuera linda y todo eso, algo en su aspecto y en su forma misma de hablar harían querer escapar a cualquiera, pensó Lucas luchando contra las ganas de gritarle a la cara que dejara de parecer una cualquiera.

\- Aquí está mi numero – dijo tomando la mano de Lucas y garabateando con rapidez su número.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cuánto es? – la tal Lidia pareció notar la ansiedad y tomando la boleta le indico el total de su compra.

\- Gracias, y piénsalo galán, estaré con mis amigos esta noche – susurro ella.

Lucas no se detuvo a darle más oportunidades de coquetearle y tomando sus bolsas salió del supermercado.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Maya mirándolo, alzando su cabeza hacia él.

Maya yacía sentada sobre el borde del escaparate de uno de las tiendas alternativas del supermercado, junto con su bolso y su segundo helado de chocolate en mano. Lucas frunció el ceño al verla en esa posición, hace tan solo treinta minutos la había dejado dentro del auto, con aire acondicionado y un helado de fresa en mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto él molesto.

\- Estabas tardando mucho y se me antojo otro helado – explico ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Lucas quería regañarla por desobedecerla pero al ver la dura batalla que estaba lidiando con su enorme vientre al intentar incorporarse le era casi imposible no reír. Quería decir que cuidar a Maya era fácil y aburrido, pero con el paso de los días se daba cuenta que cuidar de ella era para valientes. Le gustaba cuidarla aunque a veces la hiciera dudar de sí mismo y su paciencia. Cuidar a Maya Frair Hart era como cuidar a un niño embarazado, que ante todo reclamaba y se echaba al piso. Ella tenía carácter y él y todos lo sabían. Si cuidar de una Maya sana ya era difícil de por sí, imagínense cuidar a una llena de hormonas y berrinches.

\- Déjame ayudarte, pásame la mano – Maya hizo un puchero pero finalmente accedió.

\- Gracias ¿Quieres? – dijo ella mostrándole su helado a medio comer.

\- No, gracias. Vamos, debes descansar – señalo él tomando su mano.

Hacía unas horas habían salido del consultorio de la doctora Harrison con mejores noticias, el bebé estaba sano al igual que Maya, y si todo salía bien tendría un precioso bebé en menos de dos meses. Por otro lado, lo del reposo seguía sin estar a discusión, lo que a Maya, para variar, la volvía loca, y entonces también Lucas lo terminaba estando.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Maya al notar los números escritos en la mano de Lucas.

Lucas, que en ese momento detuvo el auto cuando el semáforo se puso rojo, se fijó en su mano derecha y cerrando los ojos se maldijo. Había olvidado completamente borrarlo, y por lo menos tratar de ocultarlo. Maya lo miraba expectante, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Para ser un hombre que estuvo en una relación de casi toda una media vida el mentir no le iba muy bien y estúpidamente se sostuvo a lo único que conocía, la verdad verdadera.

\- Una cajera creyó que estaba soltero y me dio su nombre – mala elección de palabras Friar.

\- ¿Y no la sacaste de su error? – pregunto Maya de repente sacando los celos que nunca había visto en ella.

\- No lo creí necesario, ni siquiera la conozco.

\- Ah ok – la molestia en su voz era palpable, como una daga apuntando directo al corazón.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas? – cuestiono él mientras se volvía a incorporar a la carretera.

\- No estoy molesta – fue todo lo que dijo ella.

Todo el camino nadie dijo nada, él tan solo la observo terminar su helado mientras perjuraba en contra de la especie humana, en especial en contra de los "hombres gilipollas" y las "zorras baratas". Lucas como buen marido, o porque simplemente tenía miedo, la dejo sacar toda la ira sin rechistar. Era una mujer embarazada, y como tal las lágrimas, las palabrotas y los celos eran parte del proceso, o eso fue lo que él se dijo todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

\- Tomare una siesta – murmuro ella caminando hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Lucas lanzo un suspiro cansado a la vez que sonreía. Nunca había visto a su Maya celosa, nunca jamás por lo que verla una primera vez era divertido.

\- Señor Friar ¿Su esposa quiere tomar la merienda ya? – pregunto Grace mientras arrastraba con ella la aspiradora.

\- No, ya se tomó dos helados, tal vez más tarde, gracias.

Ahora Grace era un rostro más conocido, y es que desde que Maya obtuvo su reposo Grace se les hizo indispensable. Estaba con Maya durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, mientras Lucas trabajaba, y luego cuando ella se iba él se encargaba de Maya.

\- Por cierto, un tal Farkle lo llamo, algo sobre una boda – menciono ella encogiéndose de hombros antes de encender la aspiradora.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Hablaste con Farkle? – la voz de Maya lo sobresalto - ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Maya con preocupación.

\- Sí. Tranquila ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No, es que quería hablar contigo a solas – grito ella sobre el ruido de la aspiradora.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a tener un hijo con Riley?

Y por primera vez Lucas pareció odiar oír ese nombre.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Una vez que ella le había hecho la pregunta del millón, él la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación, y sentándola sobre el sofá a su lado empezó la difícil de intentar consolarla.

\- Maya, por favor - le pidió Lucas mientras acariciaba con tristeza la mejilla de su esposa mientras ésta lloraba.

Maya no podía parar de llorar, su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo, lo cual empezó a preocupar seriamente a Lucas.

\- Maya, por favor, recuerda al bebé - le recordó él.

Maya pareció recuperar la cordura, y aunque las lágrimas no pararon, los violentos sollozos sí.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? - pregunto ella sorbiéndose la nariz, en un gesto con el cual Lucas no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se veía.

Por otro lado su pregunta no era fácil de responder. Lucas nunca se había atrevido a contar nada sobre el bebé de Riley por dolor. Le dolió y aún le dolía perder a un ser que era parte de ambos. La había amado desmedida e irrevocablemente, y hasta ayer pensaba que la posibilidad de amar a alguien más era imposible.

Después de lo que parecieron horas Lucas suspiró y sentándola en su regazo empezó a relatar su versión de la historia.

\- Cuando Riley murió yo pensé que mi mundo se derrumbaba - tomó una pausa mientras sus ojos se desviaban al fuego crepitante de la chimenea.

\- Todos pensamos que estaba enferma.

\- Sí, ella sufría de depresión igual que su abuela - concordó Maya.

\- Sí. El oficial Martín me llamó el sábado después del entierro, Riley estaba embarazada de dos meses.

\- ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Sus padres y yo, a ellos no se los pude ocultar – dijo él.

No era parte de su naturaleza mentir, pero tomar las manos de sus seres queridos y decir que el amor de su vida se había suicidado por su culpa no era algo sencillo de hacer. Cuando los padres de Riley lo supieron, desesperados por todo el dolor decidieron coincidir con él y acusarlo de ser culpable. El dolor y rechazo de los que se convirtieron en su familia por varios años, lo obligaron a caer en la depresión, hasta el punto de considerar repetir las acciones de Riley.

Pero no lo hizo. Maya lo obligo a ponerse los pantalones y ser valiente para enfrentar su realidad. No quería decir que Riley había sido cobarde pero a veces pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido tan solo un poco más valiente.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – pregunto ella después de un momento de silencio.

Lucas giro su rostro a la pequeña mujer que estaba sobre su regazo, y aunque sabía la razón en su propio tiempo, no sabía porque el Lucas de aquel tiempo nunca se lo había contado.

Los ojos tristes de Maya y su rostro lleno de lágrimas empezaron a torturarlo, ella no se había merecido nada de ese dolor, ella se había merecido la verdad desde el inicio. Beso su frente y la estrecho contra su pecho, como a una niña pequeña.

\- No quería herirte – declaro él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No tenías por qué haber pasado por esto tú solo, Lucas.

Maya lo tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente. No era la mirada divertida que ella siempre daba cuando alguien se quedaba mirándola largo rato, sino que era la mirada de "Puedes llorar en mi hombro, yo estoy contigo"

\- No voy a llorar, lo hice durante toda una semana después del funeral – le advirtió él.

\- No eres más que un cabezota, a veces necesitamos llorar nuestras pérdidas y tener a alguien que nos consuele.

\- Y lo tuve, tú estuviste ahí cuando me emborrachaba.

\- Llorar borracho no es llorar, es solo acobardarse.

Cuando Lucas intento defenderse pero un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió. Era Grace con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Lo siento, tengo que contestar.

\- Está bien, luego hablaremos del número que sigue en tu mano – señalo ella.

Lucas miro su mano y se reprendió por olvidar borrarlo. Tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a su oficina.

\- Farkle ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues hola también a ti mi amigo.

\- Lo siento, es que estaba en medio de algo ¿Qué sucede?

\- Estoy en la ciudad, y quisiera invitarlos a ti y a Maya para cenar en mi casa con mi familia.

\- No lo sé Farkle, tendré que hablarlo con ella, últimamente ha estado muy cansada.

\- Por favor, tengo una noticia que anunciar.

\- Claro, te llamo enseguida. Adiós.

Lucas termino la llamada y dejo el teléfono sobre su escritorio. Suspiro y se froto el rostro con cansancio. Desde que había despertado en aquel plano todo aquello lo tenía en constante vigilia.

La idea de empezar una familia con Maya le había empezado a gustar, lo hacía sentir parte de un cálido hogar al cual podía llegar después de un largo día de trabajo. Tenían sus charlas antes de dormir, una plática larga y tranquila en la comentaban como había estado su día, y los planes que tenían para el siguiente. No era una relación forzosa, era tan cálida y segura que a veces deseaba que nunca terminara. Luego estaban las mañanas en las que ella le preparaba el desayuno, bueno, si una taza de café puede considerarse un desayuno, pero lo que más le gustaba de sus desayunos era mirarla desde la puerta mientras ella luchaba contra el sueño intentando usar la cafetera con los ojos apenas abiertos.

Lucas sonrió al recordarlo, pero rápidamente su sonrisa fue borrada al recordar que todo lo que estaba construyendo en ese mundo podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A veces por la noche despertaba sobresaltado, y luego la miraba a su lado, la observaba por horas recordando que en su tiempo ella estaba lejos de él, muy lejos.

La pregunta sobre Riley lo aturdió, y repentinamente la pregunta sobre como ella lo había descubierto lo embargo.

\- Maya – la llamo llegando a su habitación.

\- En el baño ¿necesitas algo?

\- Mmm, sí.

\- En un momento, ya salgo – le aseguro ella.

Cinco minutos después salió una Maya recién duchada con dos toallas blancas rodeándola, una rodeando su cabello y otra rodeando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Riley?

\- Estaba ordenando las fotos del armario y me encontré con la carta que ella te había escrito.

\- ¿Qué carta? – pregunto Lucas curioso.

Maya camino hacia el armario y saco una caja vieja verde de cartón. Lucas la ayudo a bajarla del armario y luego ella saco un sobre algo amarillento pero que obviamente fue blanco alguna vez.

\- Nunca había visto está carta – confeso Lucas mirando el sobre.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo llego aquí?

\- Tal vez siempre estuvieron entre mis cosas – trato de explicar sin estar seguro de esa cuestión.

\- Te dejare solo para que la leas.

\- No, está bien, quédate.

\- De acuerdo, ven, vamos a sentarnos – le indico Maya.

La mano de Lucas empezó a temblar un poco, sus pupilas parecían dilatarse y solo se sentó allí, mirando el sobre su regazo.

\- Ábrelo Lucas.

Lucas se sintió emocionado, triste, furioso, confundido, todo a la vez mientras abría el viejo sobre. Reconoció la letra de Riley en cuanto abrió la carta, y casi se hecho al piso a llorar.

"Querido Lucas:

Cuando te vi la primera vez imagine nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestra boda, y nuestros hijos. Siempre quise tener una familia propia cuando niña. Sé que es un poco cobarde de mi parte decírtelo así pero creo que los hijos se adelantaron a la boda. Tengo dos semanas de retraso y aunque tú aun no lo notes cada mañana estoy más cansada de lo inusual, tengo náuseas y cada rato tengo antojos.

Estoy feliz, y espero que tú también lo estés conmigo. Vamos a ser padres, guau, padres. Te amo, y sé que este bebé será amado, muy amado. Por favor, di que sí.

Con amor:

Riley"

-¿Lo leíste todo? – pregunto Lucas molesto después de un momento.

\- Sí, yo creí que…

\- No tenías derecho a leerlo, ella me lo escribió a mí – la voz dura de Lucas asusto a Maya.

Maya se encogió en su lugar mirando el repentino cambio de Lucas, no quería llorar frente a él, sabía que estaba pasando por una crisis que hasta ese día aún no había superado del todo y ella tenía que ser fuerte por él.

\- Lucas, cálmate por favor – le pidió ella.

\- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tú no eres ella, yo la amo a ella, no a ti – el cuchillo que atravesó el corazón de Maya fue letal.

\- Por favor – pidió de nuevo ella herida.

\- No necesito de nadie, vete, por favor vete – suplico él mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes.

El dolor en el corazón de Maya era tan grande que tomo todo su orgullo para no romperse frente al hombre que consideraba su marido. Tomo unas ropas limpias, empaco una pequeña maleta y salió de la habitación.

Maya se vistió en su sala de arte y luego de tomar una par de cosas más llamo a su suegra para que la recogiera.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Creo que Lucas se dio cuenta de que sigue amando a Riley.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

"Hola amor. Pensé que te gustaría unos huevos revueltos"

"Lucas, deja de mirarme así, sé que me veo bien pero no es para tanto"

"Friar, dame el control de la televisión"

"Yo quiero conducir hoy, tu nunca me dejas conducir"

"Necesito que hablemos, llámame cuando escuches este mensaje"

"Iré de viaje a Alemania, necesito resolver algunos asuntos familiares allí"

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo de nuevo, llámame por favor"

"Te amo y te amare siempre, llegare en el vuelo de la noche"

La cabeza de Lucas seguía recorriendo cada conversación que había tenido con Riley en los últimos meses antes de su muerte. Los últimos mensajes que le había enviado a su celular, podía recordarlos de memoria, palabra por palabra.

Caminó hacía la cocina arrastrando los pies sin saber a donde más dirigirse. Maya se había ido hace dos días, y por lo que supo, Grace la había seguido. Lucas se sentía algo aliviado de que Grace la acompañara, había reaccionado tan mal a la carta de Riley que lo primero que hizo fue empezar a ponerse a la defensiva. Él mismo le había dicho que se quedara con él para leer la carta, sin embargo ahí estaba, solo de pie en la cocina, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, queriendo casi obsesivamente una botella de wiski, recordando cómo había perdido el control de sus palabras.

El bebé nacería en unas semanas y él todo lo que él hizo fue asustarla y hacer que lo odiara. Era su forma de defensa, alejar a las personas que amaba para poder hundirse en su autocompasión. Quería hablar con Maya, arreglar las cosas, pero tenía miedo de ver el odio en sus ojos. Él sentía odio por sí mismo ¿Por qué ella se sentiría diferente respecto a él?

\- ¡Dios!- grito frustrado retorciendo y estirando su cabello entre sus dedos.

Se sentó en el piso y retorciendo sus manos sobre su estómago empezó temblar. No era furia, no era dolor, no era felicidad, solo confusión y más confusión enfrascada en un hombre. Lucas se sentó allí, llorando por todo, y por nada, las lágrimas nunca eran una opción para él cuando estaba sobrio, pero cuando ya no tienes más que hacer lo único que queda es llorar y sentir como tu cuerpo se va relajando.

###########################################

\- Linda, toma, come algo por favor – pidió la mamá de Lucas.

\- No gracias señora, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

\- Pero si no te has levantado de la cama en dos días, deprimirte no le hará a nadie ningún bien.

\- Lo sé, pero siento que no puedo hacerlo sin él – dijo con los ojos empañados de lágrimas sin derramar.

\- Lo entiendo, yo también lo viví muchas veces.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio – afirmo ella con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Bueno, Thomas conoció a una chica en los Alpes el verano en que nos separamos luego de terminar la preparatoria. Yo había estado tan molesta porque él se había tomado una foto con Jessica Larense que terminamos justo en nuestra noche de graduación.

\- ¿Jessica Larense?

\- Larga historia. Bueno, luego de todo ese conflicto él fue de vacaciones a la casa de su tía en los Alpes. Su nombre era Elena, Elena Truman, una hermosa chica que se ganó el corazón de Thomas.

\- ¿Y?

\- Cuando volvió ya no era el Thomas que yo conocía, era otra persona totalmente distinta, se veía triste y deprimido.

La curiosidad de Maya hizo que empezara a picarle la cabeza. Sus ojos no salían de los de su suegra, que yacía sentada junto a ella.

\- Thomas se había enamorado de una mujer casada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía la mujer?

\- Era un año mayor que Thomas, se había casado a los dieciocho, él no lo había sabido, el marido de Elena trabajaba como militar por lo que casi nunca lo veía.

\- ¿Y que hizo usted?

\- Lo espere. Me hice amiga de él y después que me contara todo sobre Elena, me intente alejar de él. Él había herido mi corazón, estuvimos cuatro años de instituto juntos, y él me olvido en tres meses.

\- Lo siento – dijo Maya.

\- No importa cariño, estamos bien ahora. Mi punto es, somos seres humanos, y amamos desmedidamente, Thomas me ama, yo lo sé, y aunque sé que él amo a Elena también no dudare de su amor ahora. Lucas amo a Riley, pero es un amor que quedo congelado en el tiempo, ella no volverá y sé que una parte de él tampoco lo hará – ella hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar la mano de Maya.

\- Él te ama ahora, y no sé lo que hizo, ni lo que te dijo pero sé que él te ama y mucho, se casó contigo, y si te sirve de consuelo, él estuvo con Riley durante años y nunca escuche nada sobre una boda.

\- Él dijo que la ama a ella, no a mí – sollozo Maya.

\- Oh cariño, ven aquí – Maya se fundió en los brazos de su suegra mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Sabes? A veces no cuesta dejar ir a personas que amamos, a veces se necesitan cerrar círculos para poder seguir, tal vez este es su cierre.

\- Yo creí que ya lo había hecho cuando me pidió que me casara con él.

###################################

\- En las noticias de último minuto, el empresario Farkle Minkus dará el sí con su nueva y flamante novia Piper Black.

Los ojos de Lucas no pudieron evitar abrirse por la sorpresa mientras el reportero continúo anunciando algunos datos sobre la nueva novia de Farkle y como harían todo lo posible para obtener más datos. Se incorporó del sofá donde estaba recostado y miro en la pantalla del televisor como Farkle salía de una rueda de prensa seguido de una morena de ojos claros, ambos sonrientes.

Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose una vez más, Farkle había querido que ellos estuvieran en la cena justo para eso, quería anunciar su compromiso, y él les había fallado a ambos.

\- Lucas – la voz de la mujer que le dio la vida lo llamo.

\- ¿Mamá? –pregunto él confundido.

Su madre salió de entre la oscuridad seguido por su padre. Lucas se sintió de nuevo como un adolescente siendo atrapado por sus padres después de una fiesta.

\- No te preocupes, no estamos aquí para matarte, no todavía – dijo su madre en un tono de molestia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Maya está bien? ¿Saben dónde está?

\- No tan rápido Lucas. Tu madre y yo estamos muy molestos contigo ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

\- ¿Saben dónde está ella? – repitió él.

\- Hijo, siéntate, tenemos mucho sobre lo que conversar.

Media hora después aquella pequeña familia yacía sentada alrededor de la mesa con tazas de café calientes en frente.

\- Lizzie, por favor, díselo – pidió Thomas a su esposa, que seguía molesta con su hijo.

\- Bien, Maya está con nosotros en casa – dijo con reticencia Lizzie.

\- Pensé que se había en algún lado con Grace.

\- No, le di algunas vacaciones a esa pobre mujer mientras Maya está en casa.

\- Mamá.

\- No, escúchame Lucas, no sé qué sucede contigo, hace unos meses estaban tan felices con el bebé y ahora estás aquí luciendo como un zombi mientras tu esposa está en nuestra casa sufriendo porque mi hijo metió la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Lizzie, tranquilízate por favor cariño.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza enojada cruzándose de brazos mirando a su ya hijo adulto con desaprobación. Lucas frunció el ceño y por un momento creyó que estallaría en risas por toda esa situación de reclamo de niño pequeño pero cuando los ojos verdes de su madre se fijaron en él de forma desafiante miro a su padre en busca de ayuda.

\- No se supone que vine aquí para regañarte pero me dolió tanto ver a Maya llorando que… - suspiro de forma dramática antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la sala.

\- ¿Maya está bien?

\- No, bueno, físicamente lo está pero heriste su corazón de mujer.

\- ¿Corazón de mujer?

\- Si, es lo peor que un hombre puede hacer, rompiste su confianza.

Elizabeth volvió de la sala con una caja vieja en sus manos haciendo resonar sus tacones a cada paso demostrando lo molesta que estaba. Se paró frente a Lucas e inclinándose hacia él le tendió la caja.

\- Ahí están los videos y fotografías de ustedes, tú me los diste para que te los guardara mientras hacían la mudanza, ahora te los devuelvo para recuerdes quien eres y a quien amas realmente. Hijo, te amo mucho, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que harás lo correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Lucas miro con atención la pila de DVDs y coloco uno de ellos. Una vez que su madre le había dado la caja de los recuerdos ambos se habían ido alegando tener que cuidar a su hija embarazada. Lucas puso play y un video casero empezó a reproducirse.

 _\- ¿Ya estás empezando a mejorar tu dieta? – pregunto la voz de Lucas divertido._

 _\- Nop, solo estoy incluyendo algunas cosas – cuestiono Maya._

 _Lucas manejo la cámara más cerca, grabándola mientras cortaba algunas frutas._

 _\- Deja de grabarme._

 _\- No, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga pruebas de que alguna vez intentaste comer saludable._

 _\- Yo como saludable – se defendió ella poniendo las manos sobre las caderas._

 _Lucas rio y se acercó con la cámara al gabinete de víveres._

 _\- Este es el cajón de Maya, solo hay papas fritas, cheetos, dulces, y si miramos en el refrigerador solo encontraremos chocolates y helados, todos a nombre de Maya Friar._

 _\- ¿Por qué siento que te estás burlando de mí?_

 _\- No lo hago cariño, es solo que quiero que vean que estás haciendo un esfuerzo por nuestro hijo._

 _\- Aja._

 _\- Es enserio, además te ves muy bonita de azul._

 _Lucas apunto la cámara hacia ella y la grabo de pies a cabeza. Maya llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa azul holgada mientras que su cabello iba suelto sobre sus hombros. Se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Lucas y sonrió._

 _\- Gracias, mi amor._

 _\- De nada cariño, ahora ¿Dirás algo sobre lo que nos dijo la doctora Harrison?_

 _\- Sí, bueno, estoy oficialmente embarazada de un mes y medio. Todo va muy bien, excepto por los mareos que me tienen de un humor de perro._

 _\- Sí, eso es cierto – concordó Lucas, ella le dio un golpe juguetón en la mano haciendo que la grabación saliera un tanto borrosa por un momento._

 _\- Ahora, lo que sí importa, vamos a tener a una pequeña Maya – anuncio Lucas girando la cámara hacia su rostro._

 _\- O a un pequeño Lucas – se apresuró a agregar ella acercándose a él, enfocándose también en la grabación._

 _\- Bueno, o a un pequeño Lucas, pero lo que si me importa es que el amor de mi vida me hará papá._

 _Los ojos de Maya empezaron a llenarse lágrimas._

 _\- Oh, y ahí vamos de nuevo, los mareos y las lágrimas son mis nuevos compañeros, no llores cariño._

 _\- Yo también te amo – murmuro ella besándolo y abrazándolo._

 _Lucas rio antes de apagar la cámara._

Los sentimientos empezaron a embargar a Lucas de a poco mientras ponía el siguiente video, en el DVD ponía "Feliz aniversario, cariño"

 _\- He oído que las personas dicen que el matrimonio mata al amor, y Dios, en serio quiero saber de dónde sacaron eso. Sí el amor es real, solo se incrementara, no morirá, y me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo no amar a una persona a la que vez todos los días? ¿Cómo no sentirte completo, y feliz cuando ese amor está a tu alrededor todo el tiempo? Llevamos casados solo un año, pero lo digo en serio, ella es mi todo. Cuando despierto lo primero que hago es sentir su calidez y ver sus hermosos ojos, oír su voz. Hoy, aun cuando cierro los ojos la veo, y me alegro de hacerlo. Se ha vuelto parte de mi ser, y aunque nunca me considere una persona dependiente, la amo y ese amor me hace dependiente de su existencia._

 _Maya, cariño, feliz aniversario, un año superado, nos queda el resto de nuestro para siempre. Te amo, y aunque sé que ya estarás con lágrimas en los ojos cuando veas, quiero que sepas que mi objetivo en la vida será hacerte reír y sonreír cada vez que puedas. Nunca dudes de que te amo, y aunque pasemos malos ratos a veces, mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá._

Todo en el interior de Lucas empezó a caerse a pedazos, todas las dudas y recuerdos dolorosos empezaron a aclararse a la par que continuaba viendo los videos. Continúo viendo los videos hasta que se encontró con uno que decía en letras negras "Para Lucas Friar de mi tiempo"

" _Para mi yo del pasado._

 _Debería haber dejado una carta o algo menos evidente de mi locura si alguien ve esto por error, pero como sé que mi yo del pasado es algo desconfiado decidí hacerlo más creíble._

 _Soy Lucas Friar y estoy casado con la mujer que amo. No te diré todo por lo que tuve que pasar para llegar aquí, pero sé que ya te lo imaginaras. Primer paso, aceptar que la amas, sí, a esa Maya que piensas que es la linda y amable amiga, ella es la mujer que hará feliz el resto de tu vida. La amas, tú lo sabes, el único problema es que no lo quieres aceptar._

 _No debería estar dejando esto porque probablemente te estaría un spoiler de lo que será tu vida, pero ya que tú eres yo, te aconsejo que la elijas siempre a ella._

 _No voy a decirte que hacer porque elegirás bien. Mira._

La cámara se enfocó sobre una Maya muy dormida, estaba cubierta solo por unas sábanas blancas, tenía los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto. Se veía tranquila, pero sobretodo radiante.

 _Ella no necesita nada más que tenerte en su vida. Está Maya es esa, no dejes ir a ninguna"_

Lucas se quedó mirando la pantalla por unos momentos antes de correr a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. Tarde o temprano la haría volver no importaba que.

A la par que conducía a la casa de sus padres, su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho. Ella era el amor de su vida, lo era, o de lo contrario no habría sentido ese cálido sentimiento que había sentido con Riley, en el que su pecho pareciera querer explotar, con solo verla en el video. No tenía forma de negar que la había extrañado, ella se había llevado con ella su sueño y su tranquilidad. Cada vez que había intentado dormir sus ojos celestes se habían colado en su mente.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Lucas? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – murmuro confundida su madre aun con su pijama puesta.

\- Quiero ver a Maya.

\- Seguro aún está dormida.

\- No me importa, solo la veré dormir.

Su madre suspiro negando con la cabeza antes de dejarlo pasar. Lucas beso la frente de su madre antes de correr escaleras arriba intentando no hacer ruido.

La habitación de huéspedes quedaba en el ala derecha de la casa por lo que, haciendo el menor ruido posible, camino por el pasillo en busca de la única habitación de huéspedes que tenía una cama confortable.

\- ¿Maya?

Nadie respondió. Se acercó a oscuras a la cama pero no había nadie ahí.

\- ¿Mamá donde está Maya? – pregunto entrando en la cocina.

Lizzie estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina con su pijama aun puesta. Cuando le hizo esa pregunta ella sonrió y le dijo que no había podido sacarla de la que había sido su habitación.

Cuando finalmente la encontró estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama, con el vientre cubierto por la frazada y el resto de su cuerpo descubierto. Lucas se acercó y la cubrió por completo. Lo más gracioso para él era que Maya siempre hacía de alguna forma todo lo posible para proteger al bebé, aunque sea mediamente.

\- Oh cariño – susurro.

Se sacó los zapatos y se recostó a su lado mientras la observaba con detenimiento. A pesar de que estaba durmiendo ella realmente se veía agotada. La culpa se instaló de nuevo en el pecho de Lucas, ella no había tenido la culpa de nada en absoluto. Todo esto era parte del cruel destino que lo había traído repentinamente a ese lugar, un lugar totalmente diferente de lo que conocía, uno en el que estaba casado con Maya, uno en el que tendría su propia familia.

\- Oh Dios – suspiro cansado apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

Pasaron algunos minutos en el que Lucas siguió observando a Maya, los pensamientos iban y venían, no sabía cómo Maya iría a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta de su presencia.

\- No estoy loca, dame eso Lucas – murmuro ella entre sueños.

Lucas no pudo evitar sonreír. Había descubierto hace unas semanas que Maya hablaba dormida, la mayoría de las veces no se entendía nada de lo que decía pero había veces en que sí y últimamente tenían que ver con comida.

\- Lucas, te extraño, te amo – el corazón de Lucas se retorció en su pecho.

Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza mientras ella seguía murmurando cosas. Su piel era blanca y suave, y tentadoramente dulce para Lucas.

\- Yo también te extraño, a los dos ¿sabes? – murmuro él.

\- A veces cuando intento dormir oigo tu voz, veo tu rostro y siento que voy a explotar, lo siento tanto cariño – se lamentó él.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? – lo cuestiono Maya.

Lucas pensó seguía dormida pero cuando vio sus ojos reprimió un gemido.

\- No lo sé, creo que yo tan solo me perdí un poco ese día.

\- Dijiste que la amabas, no a mí.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo cada palabra que dije, me han estado torturando durante días. Maya, lo siento, no sé qué me paso.

\- Está bien, no eres el único que ha estado pensando – dijo, un momento después se quejó de dolor y poso su mano sobre su vientre con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Lucas alarmado.

\- Estoy bien, él solo ha estado un poco…travieso.

\- ¿Ya has ido al doctor?

\- No, no pensé que hiciera falta, la doctora Harrison me advirtió que los bebes suelen ponerse un poco inquietos en las últimas semanas. Ayer tuve una noche bastante pesada ¿Lucas?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No sientes algo mojado?

\- ¿Mojado? – pregunto Lucas confundido.

\- ¿Lucas?

\- ¿Si? – pregunto él con miedo.

\- Creo que rompí fuente.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

\- ¿Cómo que rompiste fuente? – la expresión en el rostro era de puro miedo.

Maya lo miro con miedo, había oído sobre los partos tantas veces, y siendo sinceros ella no estaba preparada para ello.

\- Creo que ya viene, siento la cama mojada – explico ella tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Pero si aún faltan varios días, no puede ser que nazca ahora.

\- Díselo a él, vamos, ayúdame a levantarme – lo siguiente que Maya sintió después de esa frase fue un fuerte dolor que la tuvo gritando como una fiera en menos de dos segundos.

\- ¿Maya? – pregunto Lucas levantándose de la cama.

\- DEFINITIVAMENTE EL BEBÉ YA VIENE – grito ella con el rostro rojo por el dolor.

\- Cálmate, le avisaré a mamá.

\- Dame primero mi ropa, no llegare en pijama al hospital – dijo ella tirando de su pantalón.

Lucas agarro un vestido verde y se lo lanzo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de sus padres.

############################################

\- Lucas, necesitas tranquilizarte hijo, con esa velocidad nos mataras a todos – le dijo Lizzie desde el asiento trasero.

Lucas miro por el espejo retrovisor a las dos mujeres. Maya se retorcía de dolor y su madre le sostenía la mano con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron cerca del semáforo, este se puso rojo haciendo refunfuñar a Lucas.

\- Lucas – grito Maya.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte él girándose hacia ellas.

\- Te amo Lucas – murmuro ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Y allí él lo sintió, en ese instante, esa chispa de luz que se sentía cuando amabas a una persona, aquella que te hacía sentir ese calorcito en el vientre, y que hacía que se te hinchara el pecho de emoción.

\- Yo también te amo, cariño.

Y de repente todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Lo primero que Lucas vio fue el auto viniendo hacía ellos, lo siguiente que sintió fue el impacto, y lo siguiente, el grito de las dos mujeres. No era un grito abrumador, era un grito que salía de la parte frontal de la garganta y que se quedaba atascado allí, en medio de la situación que se había quedado entre escombros.

Lucas abrió los ojos luego de varios minutos y se sintió morir, o por lo menos su cuerpo lo sentía morir. Intento moverse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- Maya – grito.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza colgaba hacía abajo. El rostro de Maya estaba blanco, y una línea roja corría por su cuello. La llamo varias veces pero ella no respondió.

\- Mamá, mamá – la señora Friar reacciono rápidamente sobresaltándose en el proceso.

Los ojos de Lucas se encontraron con los de su madre. Lucas la miro con desesperación, intentando luchar con lágrimas que querían salir.

\- Mamá ¿Estas herida? – pregunto mientras trataba de estirar su mano para tocarla.

\- No, solo me duele la cabeza – murmuro ella mientras se inspeccionaba a sí misma.

\- ¿Puedes tratar de despertar a Maya? Yo intentare soltarme.

Lucas trato de mover su brazo intentando sacar el cinturón de seguridad pero un dolor punzante lo hizo gritar. Toda su cabeza dolía, y si estaba en lo correcto no tardaría en desmayarse.

\- No responde Lucas ¿Qué hago? – la voz desesperada de Lizzie sonó a los lejos.

\- Mamá no me estoy sintiendo muy bien.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Lucas, Lucas, despierta…

Los ojos de Lucas se sintieron cada vez más pesados mientras oía la voz de su madre a los lejos. Intento moverse pero cada vez era peor, sus ojos ya no lo soportaron y finalmente quedo inconsciente

#######################################################

\- Lucas, Lucas, hijo, despierta. ¡Por Dios Lucas, despierta ahora mismo! – los reclamos de su madre se hicieron más fuertes a la par que él despertaba.

Cuando los ojos de Lucas se abrieron la mirada de su madre fue lo único que encontró.

\- ¿Mamá? – pregunto frotándose los ojos.

\- No puedo creerlo, ya veo porque la pobre de Maya finalmente te dejo, no sé cómo te aguanto tanto – las cortinas se abrieron dándole con el sol directamente en el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

\- Ahora seguro lo está. Lucas, yo no crie a esta persona, por favor, dime como ayudarte – dijo con suplica la mujer mirándolo con sincera preocupación.

\- Yo…- la voz de Lucas se perdió entre los miles de pensamientos que empezaron a agolparse en su mente.

Todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, todo aquello se evaporo, estaba de vuelta en casa, y se sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo. Los recuerdos de Maya inconsciente, su bebé, su familia.

\- ¿Lucas? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su madre.

\- Sí, yo solo…

\- Cariño, te estás poniendo muy pálido.

\- Solo necesito salir por un poco de aire, gracias por cuidarme, y te amo mucho mamá – le dio un beso en la frente a su madre antes de tomar una sudadera negra y bajar del edificio dejándola totalmente confundida.

El predio de Lucas seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, las mismas personas, los mismos árboles, la misma vecina agradable que le daba galletas cada lunes, los mismos pasillos, pero Lucas ya no era él mismo. Toda su perspectiva de vida giraba en torno a Maya, o al menos su mente, que no podía evitar pensar en ella.

\- Hola ¿Puede darme un café por favor?

\- ¿Con azúcar o crema?

\- Solo café, y unas donas por favor – la mujer asintió y se alejó de la mesa.

Lucas saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y miro la hora, eran las nueve de la mañana y ni siquiera podía recordar lo que debía hacer ese día. Era sábado y lo único que recordaba era que Maya se había ido el día anterior.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Lola? – llamo a su secretaria.

\- Buenos días señor Friar ¿necesita algo? – pregunto la voz adormilada de la joven mujer.

\- Siento despertarte pero necesito que me cuentes que tareas tengo asignadas para el lunes y yo… - un destello del rostro de Maya mirándolo lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Maya? – pregunto él confundido.

\- ¿Señor Friar? ¿Sigue ahí?

\- Lo siento, yo me tomare un par de vacaciones, volveré el lunes.

\- ¿Este lunes?

\- No, creo que necesitare más que dos días, pásame por correo las cosas más importantes, pero solo lo esencial. Salgo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Puedo saber a dónde va? No creo que su padre este muy contento – murmuro ella.

\- Dile que fui a encontrar mi felicidad.

\- Eso se oye muy optimista señor.

\- Lo sé, nos vemos – Lucas colgó y se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería.

\- Señor, su pedido – lo llamo la mesera con la bandeja.

\- Tome, dé la comida a alguien que lo necesite – sentencio él pasándole un billete para pagar la cuenta.

La mujer lo miro confundida pero Lucas no se quedó a explicar. Volvió a su departamento y recogió lo necesario, iría al aeropuerto a buscar a Maya, no podía perderla, ya no más.

\- Primero tengo que terminar esto – susurro para sí mismo mirándola la fotografía de Riley sobre la mesa.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Soy Lucas.

\- ¿Lucas? – pregunta Maya a través de intercomunicador.

\- ¿Puedes abrirme? Quiero hablar contigo.

Silencio.

Maya no dice nada durante unos segundos, pero Lucas suspira al oír abrirse la puerta del complejo de apartamento. Lucas sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta. Maya ya está frente a la puerta parada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿No puedes soportar estar ni un día sin? – bromea ella.

Lucas quiere tanto abrazarla, pero sabe que si lo hace ella se pondría tensa. Maya es especialmente nerviosa, y si algo está fuera de su lugar se pone nerviosa y empieza a hablar sin parar.

\- Te extrañe – habla él parándose frente a ella.

\- Apenas llega un día y medio aquí Lucas.

\- Te extrañe tanto – repite él.

Los ojos azules de Maya se descolocan, y su gesto bromista desaparece para ser remplazado por uno más enternecido. Lucas se acerca con cuidado, como si de un perro asustado se tratara, y poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor la abraza.

 _Ella está viva._

\- ¿Está todo bien Lucas? – pregunta ella devolviéndole con reticencia el abrazo.

\- Ahora todo está mucho mejor – suspira él y entierra su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

Maya, lejos de sentirse tranquila, lo deja tranquilizarse como si todo eso fuera normal, y Lucas se lo agradece mentalmente.

\- Maya – la llama alguien.

Un hombre de casi dos metros de alto sale de su apartamento y mira a Lucas.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Lucas, él es Richard, mi nuevo compañero de apartamento.

\- ¿Compañero? – dice Lucas con un sabor amargo en su boca apartándose de Maya para mirar al hombre.

Richard es tan alto como Lucas. Tiene ojos cafés y el cabello castaño. Pero lo que más le llama la atención a Lucas es que el hombre no lleva más que unos vaqueros negros.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – cuestiona Richard mirando de pies a cabeza a Lucas.

\- Lucas Fraile. Soy el amigo de Maya – a regañadientes le pasa la mano y como personas civilizadas se estrechan las manos.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo Richard?

\- Sí, quería saber si querías salir a almorzar conmigo.

Maya mira a Lucas, y luego vuelve a Richard mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla con nerviosismo.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a Lucas solo, pero podemos cenar ¿A las siete? – el castaño asiente y vuelve al interior del departamento.

\- ¿Él siempre viste así?

\- Sí, es modelo – ríe Maya mirando por donde Richard pasó - ¿Quieres pasar?

\- No, quiero que salgamos a caminar ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Está todo bien Lucas? – pregunta Maya mirando de reojo sus manos entrelazadas.

Lucas ha estado tratando de contenerse de no actuar como el Lucas Fraile de su sueño actuaba. Alejó su mano derecha montones de veces de la de Maya. Obligó a su boca a no decirle cariño ni amor. Obligó a sus ojos a no mirarla tantas veces, aun no puede creer que ella está viva.

\- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – balbucea él soltando su mano.

\- Estás muy extraño Fraile ¿Sucedió algo que yo no sé?

\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

A Maya casi se le escapa la fresa que está comiendo cuando oye eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una cita?

Lucas sonríe y suspira. Es difícil no ponerse incomodo en esta situación y aunque tal vez solo haya sido un sueño, él no quiere perder la oportunidad de intentar tener la relación que el Lucas Fraile de su sueño tenía con la rubia.

\- Me gustas ¿sabes? Tal vez suene como un loco, pero realmente quisiera intentar tener algo contigo. Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir estos años Maya, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Maya no dice nada, solo lo mira suspicaz golpeteando la mesa del restaurante.

\- ¿Lucas? ¿Qué tomaste está mañana? No olí nada de alcohol en ti, pero todo lo que dices…

\- No crees ¿eh? – calcula él levantando la mano para llamar al camarero.

\- ¿Si señor? – se acerca el camarero, Travis, se puede leer en la solapa de su uniforme.

\- La cuenta por favor.

Lucas paga la cuenta, agradece a Travis por su atención con unos billetes y tomando de la mano a Maya, salen del restaurante.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No importa – murmura él antes de abalanzarse contra sus labios.

Maya se queda dura de la sorpresa, pero cuando siente como los labios de Lucas se mueven contra los de ella, suspira y le devuelve el beso con fervor.

\- Maya – gime él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

\- Es una zona publica muchachos – ellos oyen que dice un hombre.

Lucas la suelta a regañadientes y mira al hombre que les hablo. Un hombre moreno de unos blancos y enormes dientes les sonríe sentado en una silla de mimbre.

\- ¿Usted es? - pregunta Lucas mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- Soy Valentín, y les aseguro que es mejor ser encontrado por mí que por la señora de esta tienda – indica él mirando frente a la panadería donde Lucas había arrastrado a Maya sin pensar.

\- La panadería de los sueños ¿eh? – murmura Lucas mirando el cartel.

\- Así es. Mi esposa es un encanto pero si ve a personas dándose cariño en público se vuelve un demonio. ¿Quieren pasar por unos panecillos?

\- No gracias, tenemos cosas de que hablar.

\- Eso parece, y recuerda muchacho, si la vida te da una oportunidad de vivir tu sueño, no la desperdicies.


End file.
